The present invention relates to a tape player assembly designed to serve as a play/record deck for a miniature magnetic continuous loop tape cartridge. One embodiment of the invention is small enough to fit into toys or stuffed animals, such as a twelve inch or fourteen inch teddy bear.
The tape player assembly, according to the present invention, has relatively few moving parts as comparied with many prior art tape player assemblies.
The simplified tape player assembly, according to the present invention, has wide applications in the market place for message repeaters as used in airports, supermarkets, displays and exhibits, telephone systems, educational facilities, multilingual messages and radio spot announcements.